


Dust paths

by Trash



Category: Lost Souls - Poppy Z. Brite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence drowns out everything, except Ghost's tiny, panicked breaths</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust paths

**Author's Note:**

> Short little one-shot.

The roads are unlit and dusty and empty and the silence can barely be drowned out by the roar of the T-bird and Lou Reed’s crooning and it’s crushing, crushing them both to death and it’s Steve who says something first. “Shall we pull off?” he asks, barely masking the shakiness in his voice. “I figure we've been driving for long enough plus we’re all out,” he says, nodding at the empty bottle of Jim Beam clutched between Ghost’s hands.

“No,” Ghost says with a certainty that makes the hairs on the back of Steve’s neck stand up. “No, we should just keep going,” he says, not peeling his gaze away from the view outside the window which is of pitch black nothingness. 

Steve hesitates, “Are you sure? I mean, just for a couple of hours. I’m kind of tired.”

Ghost shakes his head, pushes his hair from his eyes. “We should keep driving.”

What he can see in the void outside of the T-bird is a mystery. Steve squints to see in front of the gleam of the headlights on the dusty road. He wishes he could see what Ghost sees, often thinks he’s cursed and magical things are passing him by. 

Tonight, though, he glances at Ghost as he draws his knees up this chest and stares out of the window into the empty foreverness of the night and thinks maybe he isn't the one who is cursed. He reaches out and fumbles for Ghost’s hand, linking their fingers together, running his thumb over Ghost’s cold knuckles.

“Steve?”

“Hmm?”

Ghost hesitates, doesn't say anything for a while and then smiles weakly. “Nothing,” he says. 

And Steve doesn't press it.


End file.
